The Secrets That We Keep
by JessAngelus
Summary: On the night before Tommy's wedding to Katherine, Jason reveals a dark secret kept for far too long. Is it too late to right a 4 year old wrong?
1. Chapter 1

The Secrets That We Keep

Summary: On the night before Tommy's wedding to Katherine, Jason reveals a dark secret kept for far too long. Is it too late to right a 4 year old wrong?

Pairings: Tommy/Kimberly, Implied Tommy/Kat (not in a good way), Jason/Trini

Timeline: Pre- Forever Red. I'm not 100% sure how many years passed between Turbo I and Forever Red but I'm going to say 5, so this is about a year before that. Tommy and the others just completed their Senior year of college so they're about 23. I'm not a canon purist by any stretch of the imagination, if you are…maybe don't read this. This does NOT follow canon on purpose!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, Saban, Disney, and whoever else does. If I did, Kimberly would have been recast rather than written off the show.

AN: WARNING! I am NOT a Kat fan. Never will be. I am not nice to her in this story. If you choose to continue to read this fic and ignore this author's note, that is not my problem. Do Not flame me for not being "fair" to Katherine. This is fanfiction and I can do what I want. Read at your own risk.

….

Regret, that was something Jason Lee Scott, Earth's first Red Ranger and the original leader of the Power Rangers was all too familiar with. It was a feeling that had become ingrained in his very being for the last 3 years.

And now, as he looked over at his best friend, his brother in all but blood, it was a feeling that threatened to crush his very soul. He couldn't do this anymore…

Tommy Oliver leaned against the railing of his hotel suite balcony, gazing at the glittering lights of the Los Angeles skyline, nursing his fifth scotch. For someone who was supposed to be getting married in a little over 12 hours, his thoughts were decidedly melancholy.

If someone had told him when he was 17 that this was where he'd be in just a few years, he probably would have punched them in the face. No, not probably. Definitely. Not that his life was bad or anything. Actually, save for 1 earth shattering event that occurred a couple months before he turned 18, things had been pretty good for Tommy. He'd had an impressive tenure as a Power Rangers, he'd graduated high school with a respectable GPA despite Billy's absence, had a great run as a stock car racer, gotten into a good college, and gotten accepted for an internship with a world-renowned Paleontologist. Now he was about to get married to a great woman who'd been by his side through one of the most difficult times of his life. What did he have to complain about?

 _Her_.

It always seemed to come back to _Her_. It frustrated him to no end that even after all this time, he couldn't seem to completely push her out of his heart. He was getting _married_ for fucks sake! This was his bachelor party! Why then, was he out here brooding over his ex?

He was pulled from his thoughts as Jason came to stand next to him against the railing.

"Hey, you know the party's in there, right?" Jason asked with a smirk, gesturing to the French doors behind them.

Tommy laughed humorlessly. "Yeah I know. I just… I can't shake this mood. I know I should be excited. Maybe it just hasn't hit me yet."

"Or maybe you're just not excited."

Tommy raised an eyebrow at Jason's matter-of-fact tone.

"Come on man, this is me you're talking to. We've known each other for 7 years. There's only one person on the planet that knows you better than me, and I'm pretty sure it's the same person who's been occupying your thoughts all night. If you wanna talk…"

Tommy sighed. It really made no sense to try to hide from Jason. He already knew so much. "It's just so stupid, man. It's been almost 5 years. I should be over it by now. I mean, clearly, I've moved on, haven't I? I'm marrying Kat…I just, I can't shake this feeling that this wasn't how things were supposed to be. Kat's a great girl, I should be happy I get to spend the rest of my life with her. I shouldn't be out here missing the girl who broke my heart and threw me away like our 3 years together meant nothing!"

Jason was at a crossroads. He'd been here before 3 years earlier. He'd made a choice back then and had lived with the guilt of that choice everyday since then. Now he was back at the same place, same dilemma, same choices before him. Could he do it again? Could he keep this terrible lie going and hope that one day his best friend would be happy with the woman he settled for? Or could he finally, after all this time, tell Tommy the truth and endure the anger and hate that was sure to follow? Could Jason deal with the fallout?

Jason looked at Tommy, really looked at him for the first time in a long while. Tommy had changed a lot in the last 4 years. Gone was the shoulder length hair, traded in for short spikes. Gone was the constant need to wear his ranger color of the moment. But most notably, gone was the spark of laughter that had always lit his eyes before that fateful day in the Youth Center. Tommy lost a part of himself the day he lost Kimberly, and no matter how hard Jason tried to convince himself that Tommy would heal, that Katherine's love would be enough, the man in front of him was living proof that that was a lie. That Jason had truly failed the man he considered his brother.

He knew what he had to do, consequences be damned. He'd been a coward long enough.

Jason sighed deeply and patted his brother on the shoulder. "Tommy, man I have to tell you something. And you're not going to like it."

Tommy frowned at the seriousness in Jason's tone, a pit forming in his stomach. "What is it?"

He sighed, gripping the railing, his knuckles going white. No turning back now… "I've been lying to you for a long time. Not directly but… a lie of omission is still a lie, I guess. There was something I found out in our freshmen year of college that I should have told you, but I was a coward."

"Jase, man, stop with the buildup. You're scaring me. Just tell me!"

Jason closed his eyes and felt his own heart rend in two. For his betrayal of Tommy or for what would surely follow his confession, he wasn't sure. But the time had come.

"Kimberly wasn't the one who wrote you that letter. Kat was." Jason took a deep breath and continued before Tommy could interrupt. "I always thought it was strange that Kim broke up with you like that. It wasn't like her at all, but I could never get her to talk about it. Then, one night I went over to the girls' loft to grab something from Trini's room. I overheard Kat and Tanya arguing. I don't know what it was about, didn't really care at the time but then I heard Tanya mention you. She told Katherine that she could never be trusted because of what she did to you who she claimed to love. Then Kat started talking about the letter, saying how she didn't have a choice, how you would have never let Kim go otherwise. Well I confronted Kat and she told me the truth. That she wrote the letter pretending to be Kim… so she could finally have a chance with you. That she did it because it wasn't fair to you that Kimberly was so far away, chasing a dream that didn't involve you. I told her she needed to come clean or I would. But…"

Jason ran a hand over his face tiredly. He didn't dare look at Tommy. "But I wasn't exactly without my own sins. And apparently Katherine knew that. I uh…I cheated on Trini. I got drunk at a party and had a one-night stand. It was stupid, and it never happened again but I never told Trini. Somehow Kat found out. She said if I told you about the letter, she'd tell Trini about the party. I… I'd spent so long convincing Trini to give me a chance, waiting for her to get over Billy, and we were finally solid. She'd told me she loved me, I was finally getting something I've wanted since I hit puberty. I was afraid to lose her. So, I told Kat I'd keep her secret if she kept mine and we haven't spoken of it since. There's hasn't been a day since then that I haven't regretted not telling you. I just kept telling myself that you loved Kat, so it didn't matter. But I knew it wasn't true."

The former Red Ranger risked a look at his best friend and the other man's face was a stony, unreadable mask.

"For what its worth, I'm sorry, man. I know what I did was unforgiveable. I just couldn't let you walk down that aisle not knowing the truth."

Tommy inhaled deeply and turned his back to Jason. He looked down at his hands, at the deep red marks on his palm from where his nails had bitten into his flesh, then closed his fist once again. Without a word he spun back around and slammed his fist into Jason's jaw, knocking him flat on his back.

Jason looked up at Tommy, unsurprised by the brief flash of green he saw in his eyes. He climbed to his feet, rubbing the quickly forming bruise.

"I deserved that."

"Oh, did you?" Tommy asked, his voice icy. Tommy swung again and was rewarded with a gush of blood from Jason's nose.

"Four years! You've known for four fucking years! You more than anyone knew what losing Kim did to me. That woman is the other half of my soul, Jason!"

"I know! And I'm sorry, Tommy. I am so sorry!"

"Does she even know?" Tommy asked, his eyes quickly filling with horror as he wondered what Kimberly must think of him. "Does she think I just quit returning her calls one day and started seeing Kat? Oh god…"

"She knows about the letter. She doesn't know Kat wrote it. She found out after Muranthias. Rocky kind of went off on her."

"Why didn't she tell me?! Or did someone blackmail her into silence too?" Tommy asked bitterly.

"She was devastated. She thought… she thought that since you didn't fight for her, didn't even try to call her, that it must have been what you wanted. And since you were with Kat…" Jason trailed off as the fury in Tommy's eyes returned full force.

"And you just let her think that?!"

"I didn't know back then! She wouldn't even talk to me about it until I told her I knew the truth, and at that point she told me to just leave it alone."

Tommy shook his head angrily. "You're a real piece of shit, you know that Jason?" Tommy didn't even spare him another glance as he stormed back inside. He snatched Jason's phone up from the bar and quickly searched his contacts until he found what he was looking for.

"Man, what are you doing?" Jason asked as he followed him into the room.

The other men in the room, Adam, Rocky, Zack, and Tommy's brother David stood up in alarm, seeing the blood on Jason's face.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rocky asked.

Jason waved him off. "I'm fine. Bro- "Jason reached a hand out toward Tommy, but it was smacked away.

Tommy threw Jason's phone at him. "I am not your fucking 'Bro', do you understand me?" Tommy growled.

"I'm sorry- "

"THAT CHANGES NOTHING!" Tommy grabbed his keys and headed for the door.

"Woah!" Adam said, rushing over to his former leader and grabbing his arm. "Tommy, think about this man. You've been drinking quite a bit. Whatever happened, we'll deal with it, but you don't need to go anywhere right now."

"Adam, no offense, but if you don't move your fucking hand, you're gonna end up looking like Jason." Tommy said darkly.

Adam swallowed thickly at the unadulterated rage on Tommy's face. There was no reasoning with him right now. If this was back in their Angel Grove days, he would have sworn Tommy was under a spell. Adam sighed and let go.

Tommy gave Jason one more hate filled glare and disappeared out the door.

…..

Ooooh. Sorry, Jason fans. I love Jason, honestly. Anyway, review please! Let me know what you think! 10 reviews gets you the next chapter early!


	2. Chapter 2

The Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all have given great feedback!

AN: Unbeta'd. Any mistakes are my own. Please forgive me.

…

The normally 3-hour drive to San Diego only took Tommy 2. His speeding probably wasn't a good idea given his blood alcohol level was well above the legal limit, but he was desperate.

It was nearly 2AM when he finally arrived at the address he'd gotten from Jason's phone. It was a sleek, simple looking, two story condo, and he was relieved to see only one car in the driveway. The thought that Kimberly might be involved with someone hadn't even crossed his mind when he'd jumped into his Jeep. He was just determined to get to her.

He clamored out of his Jeep and hurried to her front door. He only hesitated for a moment before knocking loudly. She'd kill him for showing up unannounced at 2 in the morning, but he didn't care. He was almost looking forward to it after so long.

After a few moments the porch light came on and an angry voice was heard through the door.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but do you have any idea what fucking time it is?"

"Kim, open the door."

The sound of the lock clicked and suddenly Tommy found himself face to face with Kimberly Hart for the first time in 4 and a half years.

"Tommy?"

"Hey." He said softly.

She was as beautiful as ever. Her caramel colored hair was longer than the last time he saw her, falling just past her shoulder blades. Her doe eyes, though tired and touched with sadness, were still the most gorgeous he'd ever seen.

"What are you doing here?"

Tommy licked his suddenly dry lips. "I needed to see you."

Kimberly raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously. "Are you drunk?"

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck and smiled at her sheepishly. "Maybe a little."

Kimberly rolled her eyes but stepped back, opening the door wider to allow him inside. She led him to her living room and stood several feet away from him, crossing her arm protectively over her chest.

"Aren't you getting married in a few hours? What are you doing at my door in the middle of the night?"

"Jason finally came clean." Tommy said softly, not meeting her eyes. "He told me you didn't write the letter."

Kim schooled her face into a carefully neutral expression. "Oh."

The coldness in her tone made something in Tommy snap.

"Oh?! Seriously Kim?! All you can say is 'Oh'?!"

Kimberly glared at him, trying and failing to reign in the whirlwind of emotions brought on by being in the same room as the only man she had ever loved. Even now, seeing the pain in his eyes made her want to take him in her arms. But she couldn't. Wouldn't. There were too many years and too much hurt between them for that.

"What the hell am I supposed to say, Tommy?"

Tommy ran a shaky hand through his hair. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked brokenly.

"What did it matter? You're were already with Kat! What would it have done? Honestly, I don't even know why we're talking about it now!"

"I deserved to know the truth, Kimberly! Do you have any idea what that letter did to me? Did you even care?!"

"Did I care?" Kimberly's voice shook with barely contained fury and Tommy instantly knew he'd made a mistake. "Did I fucking care? You're the one who believed that stupid letter in the first place! You were supposed to know me better than anyone! Did you ever for one second even stop to think how _I_ felt?! I was _all alone_! 3,000 miles from my home, my friends, my boyfriend who was _supposed_ to love me! Then one day for no apparently reason, everyone cut me off! You, the team, _everyone_! Then I find out from Jason that you're dating Katherine!" Hot angry tears rolled down her face and she swiped at them angrily before turning and storming into her kitchen.

"Where are you going?" Tommy demanded, hot on her heels.

Kim laughed bitterly, pulling a bottle of vodka from her freezer. "You don't have to deal with this conversation sober, why the hell should I?" She didn't bother with a glass, taking a swig straight from the bottle. She walked past him and back into her living room, sliding to the floor into front of the sofa.

Tommy sat on the floor next to her and she quickly scooted away to put more distance between them.

He sighed and put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry." It was barely a whisper, but Kim heard it. "Everything in me told me to go after you… but I was afraid. I was afraid that you really had found someone else. To see you with someone else, to hear from your own lips that you didn't love me anymore… I don't think I would have survived, Kim."

"And I almost didn't." She admitted just as softly. "After Jase told me… about you and K-Kat… it was like I didn't know how to function anymore. I-I fell…from the beam. I hit my head. I was in a coma for a week."

"Kim!"

"The doctors told me I shouldn't complete. That it could worsen the head trauma, delay healing."

Tommy shook his head. "But you did. I watched you on TV."

"I know. I didn't care if I healed. I didn't care what it could do to me. If I couldn't compete, what did I have left? All my suffering would have been for nothing." Kim took another swig from the bottle.

"For what it's worth, I'm a moron."

Kim shrugged. "I'm not about to argue with you on that one."

Tommy propped his elbows on his knees and put his head in his hands. "Kat wrote the letter."

Kim's mouth fell open as she stared at Tommy in shock. "What?"

"Jason told me."

Kim shook her head in disbelief. "He knew who wrote it? This whole time?"

Tommy lifted his head and looked at her. "He's known since Freshman year. Kat blackmailed him to keep him quiet. Pretty sure I broke his nose."

It was too much. Seeing Tommy. Jason's betrayal. Katherine's lies. Kimberly curled in on herself, pulling her knees to her chest and cried. Tommy moved closer to her and pulled her into his arms. She fought him for a moment before relenting and collapsed against his chest, sobbing for the years of pain she'd suffered at the hands of someone she had trusted.

Tommy stroked her hair and whispered soothingly. His brave, powerful Crane was reduced to a devastated mess, and a part of him hated Jason and Kat for doing this to them. A part of him hated himself too. He never should have let this happen. He should have fought for her all those years ago. He hadn't, but he would fight for her now.

"I love you." He felt Kim stiffen in his arms but continued. "I always have. I know I messed up, Kim, and I'm sorry. I know it's not enough. Nothing I could say ever could be. I've done nothing but feel sorry for myself these past few years thinking that you threw me away, when the truth was I let you go. I lost the most important thing in my life and I did nothing to stop it. All because I was afraid of rejection. But never again. I'll do whatever it takes. I'll spend every day of the rest of my life making it up to you, if you give me the chance."

Kim sniffled and shifted herself in his embrace, crawling into his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. She said nothing, just wrapped her arms around him as silent tears continued to fall.

It wasn't the answer he was looking for, but it was enough. She hadn't pushed him away.

They stayed like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a long time before she spoke.

"What happened to our fairytale?" Kim whispered.

Tommy smiled sadly. "We can get it back. The story isn't over yet."

Kim wiped at her tear drenched face as her tears subsided. Being in Tommy's arms had always brought her a sense of peace. Nearly 5 years apart hadn't diminished that.

"Today was supposed to be our day." She said sadly.

Tommy pulled back to look at her, cradling her beautiful face in his hands and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "So, let's make it that way."

"What?"

Tommy grinned at her. "Go get dressed."

"Tommy, what- "

Tommy nudged her up from his lap. "Just go. Hurry up."

Kimberly looked at him strangely but got up and went to her room. Once Tommy heard the bathroom door close, he quickly followed, making his way to her bedroom.

10 minutes later he had what he needed and was waiting patiently in Kim's living room. Kim emerged a few minutes later in a pale pink sundress and light makeup.

"So where are we going?"

Tommy smirked. "You'll see. Come on."

They drove for an hour and a half before they stopped at a dark brick building. Kimberly had fallen asleep and Tommy didn't wake her as he jumped out and ran inside. He returned a moment later to find Kimberly just as he'd left her. He smiled and drove off toward their destination.

…

It was just before sunrise as the pair reached their destination. Kimberly peered out into the fading darkness at the small building in front of them.

"Tommy, where are we?"

Tommy just smiled and got out of the Jeep, coming around to the other side to open Kimberly's door. He helped her out of the jeep and she blinked in surprise as her feet met sand.

Tommy's warm chocolate brown orbs locked with hers, shining with love as he got down on one knee. "The last 5 years were stolen from us. I won't waste another second. Not a single day has gone by that I haven't missed you. I loved you from the first moment I saw you and every second of every day since. And I'll love you until I take my last breath. Kimberly Anne Hart, will you marry me? Right here, right now?"

Kimberly gasped, and tears filled her eyes. She'd dreamt of this moment since she was 15 years old, but as years passed and things fell apart, she'd given up hope. Now here he was, hours before he was supposed to marry someone else, offering her everything she'd ever wanted. Her answer was easy.

"Yes."

Tommy's face broke into the biggest smile she'd ever seen. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. He opened the box and revealed a simple yet elegant diamond solitaire with 2 smaller pink diamonds on either side, set in a delicate looking gold band.

"I hope your fingers haven't grown too much since we were 17." Tommy said sheepishly. He slid the ring on her finger and was relieved when it fit perfectly.

"What?" Kim asked, confused.

Tommy stood and took her hand in his. "I always planned to marry you, Beautiful. Even tonight I had trouble picturing my life with anyone else. I bought this before you went to Florida. I was going to ask you when you came back but… well you know. I made a stop on the way here to pick it up."

Kimberly was speechless. She looked at Tommy in awe as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Hey, no more of that." Tommy said softly, wiping her cheeks with the pads of this thumbs. "I think we've shed enough tears for one night. Come on." He placed a hand on the small of her back and led her inside the building.

Kim's eyes widened as she took in the brightly lit chapel. They were immediately greeted by a cheery plump faced woman with bright red hair.

"Oh dears! You made it." She looked at Kimberly and beamed. "Oh, aren't you a vison. Come now let's get you ready. Don't you worry about a thing. Your hubby-to-be called ahead and everything is taken care of."

Kim shot Tommy a look of surprise and Tommy smirked as the excited woman dragged her away.

They entered a back room and the woman shoved Kimberly in front of a wall of mirrors.

"Now I have a couple of options for you to try that I think will suit you nicely."

"Options?" Kim asked, confused.

The woman laughed. "Well you certainly aren't getting married in that, are you?" She pulled out several flowing white garments and ushered Kim into the dressing room. She tried on 4 different dresses before she found the one she loved.

She stepped out of the dressing room and the woman smiled. "I had a good feeling about that one. It's perfect. Now come sit, let's do something with that gorgeous hair of yours."

…

An hour later, Tommy stood anxiously in a tux at the end of the aisle waiting for his love. The chapel was beautifully decorated with pink and white roses at the end of each pew, and white petals scattered along the aisle. Behind the minister was an entire wall of floor to ceiling windows, giving a stunningly beautiful view of the ocean a few feet away. The sky was beginning to lighten with a warm pink glow as the sunrise approached.

Then there she was.

Kim stood in the rose covered archway looking more beautiful than Tommy had ever seen her. Her hair was gently curled and pinned away from her face and adorned with baby's breath. Her dress was a strapless, white satin gown with a beaded overlay and a short 3-foot train. She looked like an angel and Tommy's eyes stung with the threat of tears.

While this wasn't how she pictured her wedding day, she couldn't have asked for more. Everything was perfect. The flowers, the ocean, the sun beginning to rise in the distance. Tommy had given her everything she'd ever dreamed of and more.

She began to walk down the aisle as music began to play. In leu of the traditional wedding march, she had requested a song that had always made her think of Tommy, of what they shared, and the love she always held for him in her heart.

 _Heart beats fast_ _  
_ _Colors and promises_ _  
_ _How to be brave_ _  
_ _How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ _  
_ _But watching you stand alone_ _  
_ _All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer_ _  
_ _I have died everyday waiting for you_ _  
_ _Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_ _  
_ _For a thousand years_ _  
_ _I'll love you for a thousand more_

Tommy wiped a lone tear from the corner of his eye as he watched Kimberly make her way toward him. Towards their forever.

 _Time stands still_ _  
_ _Beauty in all she is_ _  
_ _I will be brave_ _  
_ _I will not let anything take away_ _  
_ _What's standing in front of me_ _  
_ _Every breath_ _  
_ _Every hour has come to this_

Kimberly couldn't help but think on everything that had led them to this moment. That day in the hall at Angel Grove High when Tommy ran off Bulk and Skull. His days as Rita's evil Green Ranger. The years together fighting side by side. Connecting with their animal spirits and defeating Ivan Ooze, and the night of passion that followed when they gave themselves to each other completely for the first time. The rare and precious nights in each other's arms. Her giving up her powers to chase a dream. The pain of betrayal. The years of suffering and loneliness.

They certainly had never had it easy, but she was thankful for the good and the bad, because it brought them here, to this very moment.

 _One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _I'll love you for a thousand more  
Ohh…_

As she reached his side, she turned to him and he lifted her veil. He gently wiped away her tears even as his own threatened to fall.

Against all odds, they made it here.

The minister stood before them, the sunrise casting a bright orange glow behind him painting the sky with pinks and purples.

Tommy hardly heard a word the minister said, completely entranced by the woman before him. To think he almost missed this… almost married someone else. No one could ever complete him the way Kim did. From the moment he met her, he'd felt a sense of belonging every time he was around her. Like where ever she was, was where he was meant to be. After their relationship ended, he'd tried to dismiss those feelings as the naivety of first love. Now he knew better. What they had was real and it always had been. They never should have been apart, and they never would be again.

"Do you, Thomas James Oliver, take Kimberly Ann Hart, to be you lawfully wedded wife? For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for a long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Do you, Kimberly Ann Hart, take Thomas James Oliver, to be you lawfully wedded husband? For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, for a long as you both shall live?"

Kimberly beamed up at him. "I do."

"The rings, please." The minster said, gesturing to the redhead, his wife. She hurried forward and presented the rings.

Tommy went first, reaching for Kim's tiny hand. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. Just like our love, the ring has no beginning and no end. With it, I commit my heart and soul to you. With this ring, I thee wed." He slid and gold band on her finger and gave her a gentle squeeze.

Kim smiled, feeling like her heart would burst. She took his hand. "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. Just like our love, the ring has no beginning and no end. With it, I commit my heart and soul to you. With this ring, I thee wed." She slid the gold band on his finger before lacing their fingers together.

"And now, by the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Still holding Kimberly's hand, Tommy lowered his lips to her, kissing her tenderly. A passionate echo of their first kiss by the lake in Angel Grove so many years ago. Tommy pulled back grinning brightly and picked Kimberly up, spinning her around just as he had done that day.

Kimberly giggled as her dress fanned out around her. He placed her back on her feet and brushed her lips with his once more before guiding her out the door.

They signed the necessary paperwork and thanked the minister and his wife. The cheerful woman had taken several pictures during the ceremony and handed over a roll of film. They couldn't wait to get it developed.

Tommy and Kimberly made their way out of the chapel. The sun had fully risen, and the beach looked incredible in the early morning light. The couple took off their shoes and went for a walk along the beach. They should have been exhausted, neither of them had really slept but the magic of the day had them wide awake.

"So, what now?" Kim asked.

"Now, we make the very long drive back to LA. I gotta get my stuff. Then we get a hotel room anywhere but the Four Seasons and get some much needed sleep."

"Anywhere but the Four Seasons, huh?" Kim raised an eyebrow at him.

Tommy shook his head. "I'm not dealing with her today. This is _our_ day. We've lost too much time because of her. She won't get another second. We're not even going to mention her again today. Deal?"

Kim stood on her tip toes and pecked a kiss on his lips. "Deal."

…..

I thought about doing this is 2 chapters, but I just didn't find a natural stopping point so lucky you guys. Kat finds out next! Reviews get you updates faster! And please, please, please tell me what you think. I think this was the first wedding scene I've ever written, hopfully I didn't mess it up too bad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 3

A big thanks to everyone who reviewed! Love you guys!

And a super huge thank you to my bestie Teresa for helping me improve this story and letting me bounce ideas off of her. Love ya!

…..

Jason answered his phone on the first ring. "Hello?"

" _Don't say my name. Don't ask any questions. Go down to the front desk and ask for a key to my room. I already called and told them to give it to you. Get my stuff and meet me outside in 10 minutes."_ Tommy's voice growled over the line.

"O-okay." Jason looked at his phone as the line went dead. Things were about to get interesting.

Ten minutes later, Jason spotted the black Jeep parked by the curb. The top was down, and Tommy was alone, dark sunglasses hiding his eyes.

Hesitantly Jason approached his former best friend. "Tommy, man-"

"Shut the fuck up." Tommy's voice was hard and cold. "What you did was unforgivable. I've made some pretty huge mistakes in my life, but I would _never_ and I mean _never_ let you suffer for my fuck up. The only reason I called you is because I flat out refuse to deal with that Bitch today. She's stolen enough for my life."

Jason sigh and put Tommy's bags in the back of the Jeep. "What do you want me to tell Katherine?"

Tommy shrugged, staring straight ahead. "You can tell her whatever you want. I don't care. I'll deal with her when I get back."

Jason sighed. "What are you going to do?"

Tommy smirked, glancing at Jason briefly. "Me? I'm going on my honeymoon."

Jason furrowed his brow in confusion before his eyes caught the glint of the gold band on Tommy's left hand. He eyes widened.

"Y-you… Kim?"

Tommy nodded. "Tell her don't bother calling. I'm not going to answer." And he peeled out of the parking lot.

Time for the fireworks.

…..

Tommy returned to the hotel room and found Kim asleep. He leaned over her and placed a kiss on her lips. She stirred.

"Hey." She whispered sleepily.

"Hey." He brushed her hair from her face. "If you could be anywhere in the world right now, where would you be?"

Kim moaned softly and wound her arms around his neck. "Right here is pretty nice."

Tommy chuckled and climbed on the bed next to her. "I agree. But where else?" He stroked her hair as she dropped her arms and sank back into her pillow.

"Mmm… I always wanted to go to Italy…" She murmured, her eyes drifting shut again. "So pretty… the art…food…"

Tommy stayed next to her until he was sure she was asleep, then he got up and dialed his phone.

" _Dream Vacations Travel Agency. Jean speaking."_

"Hi Jean, this is Tommy Oliver. I have a vacation booked, we're supposed to leave today, but I need to cancel and book something else. It's not too late is it?"

" _Oh my, Mr. Oliver. We're cutting it quite close. Luckily you did purchase the vacation insurance so there's no charge for canceling your trip. I hope everything is alright. It was your honeymoon, wasn't it?"_

"Everything is fine. More than fine actually. But I need something very different than a trip to Australia. Safe to say my wife will _not_ appreciate that. Got anything for Italy?"

" _Oh Italy. How romantic! Well let me see here. Our Italy packages book so fast, finding something for today… oh! You're in lucky, Mr. Oliver. We had a cancelation yesterday. Is a 2pm flight okay?"_

"Perfect, Jean. Thank you."

" _How long would you like to stay?"_

"10 days."

" _Alright. Let's find you a fabulous hotel. How about Hotel d'Inghilterra in Rome? It's right in the center of the city and close to some of the most wonderful sights, like the Trevi Fountain. 5 stars."_

"Sounds great. And she likes to shop. A lot. And she loves art."

" _Oh, it's near many shops I'm sure she'll love! And I'll be sure to add all the must see historical sights and art museums to your itinerary. You're all set, Mr. Oliver. Just pick up your boarding passes and a copy of your itinerary at the airport. I've sent a confirmation to your email."_

"You're a life saver. Thanks again."

" _Enjoy your honeymoon. Goodbye."_

Tommy ended the call and glanced over his shoulder at Kim with a smile. She wouldn't know a thing until they got to the airport.

….

9:30am Four Seasons Hotel, Los Angeles.

"We're getting married in 3 and a half hours! Where on Earth could he be?!"

Tanya patted her friend's back soothingly. "Maybe we should call the police and report him missing?"

"He's not missing."

The small crowd that had gathered in a sitting room near the hotel lobby turned to stare at Jason in the doorway. The best man had been MIA until Tommy called, not wanting to deal with Katherine until he absolutely had to.

Kat jumped to her feet and rushed to the former red ranger. "Jason! Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?"

Jason looked at her coldly. "He's gone. Checked out of the hotel 20 minutes ago."

"What?" Kat whispered, coving her mouth with her hand.

"Jason, what's going on?" Trini asked, appearing at his side. Jason sighed and looked down, unable to meet her eyes.

Kat shook her head vigorously. "No, no! He wouldn't leave. Where is he?!"

Jason lifted his head and glared at the blond. "He would, and he did. He's not coming back, Kat. The wedding is off."

"That's ridiculous!" Kat pulled out her phone and dialed Tommy's number for the 20th time that morning. Just as before, it went straight to voicemail, only this time she heard a message indicating his mailbox was full. Kat fought the urge to throw the phone in frustration. She whirled on Jason. "What the hell happened?!"

"I told him the truth."

Katherine froze. Surly he didn't mean… "You… what?"

Jason just stared at her stonily. "I told him the truth, Kat. Something I should have done a long time ago."

"Jason, what are you talking about?" Trini asked.

"She knows what I'm talking about."

Katherine clenched her fists, shaking with rage. "How dare you?! What the hell did you do? Where is he, Jason?! Tell me now!"

Jason shrugged. "I honestly don't know. But if I had to guess, I'd say he's probably on his way to his honeymoon."

At this point, the others had gathered around them.

"Jason, what are you talking about? Where is my son?" Mrs. Oliver asked.

"Yes, what is the meaning of this?" Mr. Hillard demanded.

"You said you told Tommy the truth. The truth about what, Jase?" Adam asked, remembering the fight from the night before.

"About the letter."

Adam and Rocky exchanged confused looks.

"But that was almost 5 years ago. Why would that even matter? Why bring it up now?" Rocky asked.

"Because he needed to know who really wrote it." Jason said, looking at Kat pointedly

Trini looked between Jason and Kat, her brilliant mind quickly putting the pieces together. "You have got to be kidding me…"

Kat angrily wiped at the tears that had escaped her eyes. "Like it even matters. Tommy loves me!"

"Then why isn't he here? If you think Tommy is going to let this go, you're delusional."

"Will someone please explain to me just what the hell is going on and where my son is?!" Mrs. Oliver snapped, stunning the former rangers.

Jason grimaced and looked at Tommy's mother. "I came clean to Tommy last night about the break up letter he got from Kim. Kim never wrote that letter. 4 years ago, I found out who did, but I didn't say anything because I had a secret of my own I wanted to keep hidden. But I couldn't let him get married based on a lie. Katherine wrote the letter. And I never said anything because…" He looked at Trini, guilt and pain written all over his face. "Because I made a mistake. I got drunk and cheated on Trini in our freshman year. Kat found out and said if I told Tommy the truth, she'd tell Trini."

Smack!

Jason's face burned where Trini's hand connected, his face turned from the force of the blow. She didn't spare Jason a second glance as she stormed out of the room.

"You… you wrote that horrible letter to my son?" Mrs. Oliver's voice shook with anger. "Do you have _any_ idea what that did to him?! He was never the same after that! And poor Kimberly… I blamed her for so long. They were so in love, I could never understand how she could do anything so cruel. But it wasn't her at all! She was clear on the other side of the country, all alone and you tore away her only support system! How could you do that?"

"Hey now, wait just a minute. I don't know what letter you're speaking of, but I know my daughter. She would never do such a thing!" Mr. Hillard said angrily.

Jason looked at Katherine, she was looking at the ground, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Are you just going to let him believe that? Not even say anything?"

Katherine just glared silently.

"It's true." Said a quiet voice from behind Katherine.

The blond whirled around the stare at her best friend in shock. "Tanya?"

Tanya shook her head. "I'm sorry Kat. You're my best friend, but Jason was right to tell Tommy the truth. Something I should have done right when it happened and saved Tommy and Kimberly all that pain. But I was the new girl and you were all I had. I hope they can forgive me one day. It's time to stop the lie, Kat. It's gone too far already."

Kat couldn't stop the tears from falling now. "Fine! Fine, I admit it! It's true. Kimberly didn't write that letter. I did. But she didn't deserve him! She left him behind and he was miserable! At least with me he could be happy! He loves me! He got over Kimberly a long time ago."

Jason shook his head. "No, he didn't. And I think you know that."

"Where. Is. He?" Kat demanded.

"I already told you, Katherine. He's on his way to his honeymoon. With his wife."

Adam's eyes widened. "You mean…?"

Jason nodded. "I guess when he left last night he went to find Kim and they got married at some point. He didn't give me details. Needless to say, I'm not exactly his favorite person right now."

"This… this can't be happening. He couldn't – he wouldn't just marry her! He's just angry. He didn't mean it." Kat said, near hysterics. Mr. Hillard hugged his daughter, not sure what to say.

"I'm really sorry." Jason said to everyone. "I let a lie go on and it cost me the 3 most important people in my life. But at least Tommy's happy now. He and Kim are back where they belong."

Mrs. Oliver sighed and patted his shoulder. It would be a long road before anything was okay again.

…..

This was harder to write than expected. Feedback is much appreciated. What did you like, what didn't you like, what should have been changed? Don't worry, much more Kat drama to come. Can't have all the fireworks all at once! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

The Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 4

AN: Finally, the much anticipated start to our lovely couple's honeymoon. Hope I didn't disappoint! Just a warning, this chapter gets pretty adult so if that's not something you want to read, stop at the page break after T/K get off the plane. You're not missing anything important. Promise.

Reviews make my day! Enjoy!

….

"Tommy, where are we going?"

Tommy glanced over at his new wife and grinned before focusing back on the road. "Our honeymoon. Where else?"

"Wait what?"

"We're going to the airport, Kim."

"But Tommy, I don't even have any clothes!"

"Look in the back seat."

"Huh?"

"Just look."

Kim turned around and looked behind her seat. On the floor was a small fuchsia suitcase.

"Is that my suitcase? You packed my suitcase?!"

Tommy laughed at the look on her face. "Relax Beautiful, I got all the essentials. And anything I may have forgotten, you can buy when we get where we're going. Heck, we're probably going to need 3 more suitcases to fit all the stuff you're gonna buy."

"Hey!" She swatted him playfully. "So where are we going?"

He shook his head. "Nope. It's a surprise."

Kim grinned. "So you had all of this planned out, huh? How'd you know I'd say yes?"

"I didn't." Tommy reached over and took her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles. "But I hoped you would."

Kim leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm glad I did. I love you."

"I love you too, Beautiful."

They arrived at the airport and Tommy parked his Jeep in the extended travel parking garage. He retrieved their luggage from the back and they waked hand in hand into the airport. Tommy led Kim over to their airline's check in.

"Reservations for Oliver."

"I found your flight Mr. Oliver. Your passports please."

Kim's eyes widened. "Tommy, I don't have my- "

"It's right here, Kim." Tommy retrieved her passport from the front pocket of her suitcase and handed it over along with his to the attendant.

"You really did think of everything." Kim said, impressed.

Tommy chucked. "Oh, I'm sure I forgot something."

The attendant handed over their boarding passes and itinerary. "Here you go. Enjoy your trip to Italy, Mr. and Mrs. Oliver."

Kimberly gasped and stared at Tommy in shock. "Italy? We're going to Italy?!"

Tommy grinned. "For the next 10 days. I think you're gonna like what I have planned."

Kim squealed and launched herself into Tommy's arms, much to the attendant's amusement. Tommy caught her with easy and kissed her before putting her down.

"Come on, Beautiful. We have a flight to catch."

…

Jason found Trini in their hotel room packing the last of her belongings into her suitcase.

"Trini."

Trini didn't turn around but she paused, looking down at her left hand resting on the top of her suitcase. The diamond solitaire resting on her finger sparkled in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

Jason sighed, running a hand through his short hair. "I… maybe? I wanted to tell you at the beginning, but we had just started getting serious. I didn't want you to leave me. Then later… so much time had passed, and nothing like that _ever_ happened again, I didn't really want to bring it up. I was wrong, and I'm sorry, Trini. I am so, so sorry."

Trini shook her head and turned around to look at him finally. "You know what's so sad about all of this, Jason? I would have forgiven you. Maybe not right away. I would have been hurt and it would have taken time for me to trust you again, but eventually we could have moved past it. And honestly, that's not even what I'm most upset about. So, you cheated on me 1 time 4 years ago. Fine. We're adults now, people make mistakes. But what I find completely unforgivable, Jason, is that you let Tommy and Kim sink with you!" Trini glared at Jason and took a menacing step forward, pointing a finger at him angrily. "Tommy almost married that stupid bitch! And I knew, I _knew_ something wasn't right and I told you that! When he told us he proposed to her, I told you it was a mistake and you blew me off! All just to keep your lie going! You've known Kimberly literally her entire life! You don't have a single memory of what life was like before her! She's supposed to be your little sister, Jason, and you let her be miserable for years just to save your own ass! You let Tommy, your best friend that you were in uniform with twice, spend years with a woman he knew he could never love completely because you were too much of a coward to tell him the truth! That is NOT the Jason Lee Scott I fell in love with and that is certainly not the man I agreed to marry."

Trini took a deep breath and a tear slid down her cheek. Slowly she pulled her engagement ring from her finger and held it out to Jason.

"I don't want that Trini. Please."

"Take it Jason. There's nothing you can say."

Jason reached out a shaking hand and Trini dropped the ring into his palm. His world was ending and he had no one to blame but himself.

"I'm not leaving you because you cheated. I'm leaving because you sacrificed our best friends to cover up your own sins."

Jason nodded slowly. "I know. I'm sorry."

"You have a lot to make up for, Jason. Maybe one day I can forgive you. Maybe not. I honestly don't know, but right now I can't stand to be around you." Trini picked up her suitcase and walked out of the room, her hand lingering on the door handle for a moment before finally letting go. She hoped where ever Kim and Tommy were, they were finally getting what they deserved.

….

Tommy looked down at Kim sleeping against his chest and couldn't stop the smile that lit his face. The events of the last few hours still felt like a dream. He couldn't believe that less than 24 hours ago he was actually going to marry Katherine. Had someone told him this was the way things would turn out, he probably would have punched them. Or maybe cried.

Now he had everything he'd ever wanted since he was 15 years old.

" **Attention Passengers: This is your captain speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts. We'll begin our decent shortly. Welcome to Italy."**

Tommy smiled and kissed Kim's forehead. "Hey Beautiful, it's time to wake up."

Kim groaned softly, rubbing her face against the fabric of Tommy's shirt. She blinked her eyes opened and yawned.

"We're going to be landing soon." He told her, brushing her hair back from her face.

Kim's face lit up with excitement and Tommy was in awe of her beauty. He didn't know how he'd survived so long without her in his life. It was beyond comprehension.

"I am so beyond excited, Tommy! I have always wanted to go to Italy. The art, the history, oh the food. And the shopping! We're talking world class fashion!"

Tommy smirked and snaked his arm around her, tangling his fingers in her caramel colored locks. "And all of that can wait until tomorrow. Tonight, I have more important things to focus on." He said huskily. The fire in his eyes made Kim's breath catch in her throat. He leaned forward, capturing her lips in a heated kiss filled with the promise of things to come.

Tommy pulled back, admiring the cute blush that cover her cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too."

…..

Half an hour later Tommy and Kim were in a taxi on their way to their hotel. Kim's eyes were impossibly wide as she looked out the window at the enchanting sights, but for as beautiful as the scenery was, Tommy couldn't take his eye off Kimberly. To him, her beauty outshined even the most breathtaking views Rome had to offer.

Suddenly the last 5 years didn't matter. Not the letter, not the years apart, not the pain of betrayal. None of it mattered because she was his and he was hers, and he would never let her go again.

They pulled up in front of the hotel and got out. Tommy grabbed their bags and they made their way inside. The hotel was warmly lit with giant chandeliers and the ceiling was painted with a beautiful historic mural that made Kim's mouth fall open in awe. While Kim was absorbed in the gorgeous art work, Tommy quickly went and checked in. Room keys in hand, he returned to his wife's side and took her hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Shall we?"

Kim smiled up at him brightly, her eyes shining happily. "We shall." They made their way to the elevators and headed up to their room. Tommy smirked as he swiped the card key, knowing Kimberly was in for another surprise.

The door opened and Kimberly almost fainted. The honeymoon suite was enormous. To the left was a large dining area with a table filled with every decadent dessert she could imagine and chilled champagne and 2 glasses. To the right was a huge 4 poster bed with cream colored satin sheets and a plush deep red duvet littered with pink rose petals.

Kim was speechless as she ventured deeper into the room. Off to the side was the entrance to the bathroom. Someone had come up after they checked in and filled the giant whirlpool tub as it was now almost overflowing with bubbles and candles had been lit and placed around the tub and throughout the bathroom.

Kim spun around to see Tommy standing directly behind her, smiling warmly. "Do you like it?"

Kim's response was to pull Tommy down and crush her lips to his in a passionate kiss. Tommy moaned softly into her mouth as her tongue slid against his. He slid the straps of her sundress off of her shoulders and the dress slipped to the ground, pooling at her feet. Kim wasted no time, quickly undoing the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. She went to reach of the buckle of his belt when he pulled back, panting.

As badly as he wanted to take her, he had plans for tonight that involved much more than a quick fuck against the wall. Not that that wasn't appealing…

He looked down at the love of his life standing before him in a pink satin strapless bra and a lacy thong, and his cock strained painfully against his jeans. He took her gently by her upper arms and walked her backwards into the candle lit bathroom and stopped in front of the tub, the scent of vanilla wafting from the warm water. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He trailed his fingers lightly over her smooth skin, caressing her shoulders, her collarbone, finally over her pert breast, grazing her pebbles nipples.

Kim gasped softly, her eyes fluttering closed as Tommy touched her. His touch wandered lower along her sides and over her taunt stomach and stopping at her hips. He hooked a finger on either side of the lacy fabric and slid the thong down her smooth legs, revealing her beautiful sex to his hungry gaze. Sweeping her into his arms, Tommy lowered her gently into the warm bubble bath, smiling at the look of ecstasy that appeared on her face.

Kimberly looked up at her husband under her lashes standing bare chested before her in the warm candle light. He was more beautiful than any Italian sculpture could ever hope to be.

"You gonna join me?" She murmured huskily.

Tommy smirked and made quick work of his pants and boxers before sliding into the tub behind her. The warm water relaxed their tired, jet lagged muscles, but with Kim pressed against him, there was one part of Tommy that was far from relaxed.

Kim turned to face him and began placing open mouthed kisses along his jawline and neck. He tilted his head back, giving her better access. He slid his hands over her back and down to her ass, grabbing handfuls of the lightly bronzed globes. Kim's hands weren't idle either, running over Tommy's chest and abs before she finally slid a hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his impressive length.

"Kim…" He groaned softly, unconsciously bucking his hips against her hand.

She kissed her way down his body until she was submerged in the warm water up to her chin. The head of his cock peeked out from beneath the bubbles and Kim gave it a long lick. Under the water her hand worked his length in slow, firm strokes and Tommy's eyes fell shut, his thighs trembling from the intensity of his need. Kim's warm mouth closed over his tip and he let out a low groan. He reached down, tangling his fingers in her long damp locks, fighting the urge to thrust himself deeper in her mouth.

"Fuck, Kim. Don't stop." Tommy murmured breathlessly.

She hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations causing Tommy's hips to snap up of their own accord. Kim placed her other hand on his hip, holding him in place. Her tongue swirled over the sensitive head and her hand began stroking him faster. Tommy knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Suddenly Kim's hand and mouth were gone and Tommy opened his eyes, looking at her in confusion. His expression changed to one of rapture as the warm supple flesh of her breasts snuggled firmly around his cock. The smile she flashed him was pure sin as she stroked him between her cleavage. Tommy had never seen anything more erotic in his life and he couldn't look away as he watched the beautiful mounds and rosy nipples move up and down on his length. On a down stroke, Kim's tongue darted out and lapped at the tip. That was his undoing. With a hoarse shout of her name, he came in hot spurts all over her breast and chin. Kim wiped her chin with her fingers before licking them clean.

"Good thing we're already in a bath. You got me all messy." Kim said, grinning playfully as she rubbed the bubbles over her chest, washing away his cum.

Tommy growled low in his throat and pulled her to him, crushing his lips to hers. His hands came up and massaged her breasts, squeezing them gently and rolling the taunt nipples between his finger. Kimberly moaned against his lips and pulled away, panting for breath.

"We need to get out." Tommy said breathlessly.

Kim nodded and they quickly rinsed the soap from their bodies and stood. Tommy got out and grabbed a big fluffy white towel from the shelf and wrapped it around Kim and lifted her out of the tub. He set her on her feet and dried her off before grabbing another towel and drying himself.

Kim sauntered back into the bedroom, her hips swaying enticingly as she went and Tommy bit back a groan. How the hell had he gone without her for so long?

Tommy quickly followed her. Kim climbed on the large bed and laid back against the pillows, her hair fanning out like a halo. Tommy's eyes were dark with desire and he joined her on the bed. He leaned over her, kissing her deeply. He nipped at her bottom lip with his teeth before soothing it with his tongue. He moved lower, trailing kisses down her neck and collar before his lips settled on her breast, taking a rosy nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. After a few moments he moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment as Kim writhed beneath him, making needy little moans. He released the breast and continued his journey, trailing wet kisses down her stomach, stopping to swirl his tongue around her belly button ring, before making his way to his destination between her spread thighs.

Tommy gently caressed her wet center, parting her folds with his fingers. He laved at her clit with his tongue as he slid a digit inside her tight core. Kim's hips arched off the bed as a bolt of electricity shot down her spine.

"Tommy!"

Tommy held her in place with his free hand as he pushed a second finger inside her and curled them slightly, searching for the sweet spot he knew was there. He'd discovered her g-spot completely by accident the first time he did this to her back in high school. Kim screamed so loud he thought he hurt her.

Kim stiffened and let out a cry of pleasure as his fingers found the hidden bundle of nerves. He gently sucked on her clit as he worked his fingers inside her. He felt her thighs tremble and her walls flutter around his fingers and knew she was close. He moved his fingers and gave her a long lick before thrusting his tongue inside her. A soft pinch of her clit, and she exploded in his mouth, her delectable juices coating his tongue and lips. He continued to lap at her for a few minutes, not allowing her to recover from her orgasm, enjoying every whine and whimper she made.

Finally Tommy pulled back and crawled back up her body. Staring into her beautiful doe eyes, he positioned himself at her entrance and slid himself home, closing his eyes as he was engulfed in her tight, wet heat. It had been too damn long.

Tommy rolled his hips, pulling back and thrusting himself deeper inside her. Kimberly moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, needing to be closer somehow. She tangled her fingers in his short locks, pulling his hair as his thrusts sped up, his balls slapping against her ass.

"Fuck! Tommy!"

Tommy buried his face in her neck, panting against her heated skin as he pounded into her, completely overwhelmed at the sensation of being one with his soulmate again. He was balls deep in her but it was like he couldn't get close enough. An inch of space between them was too much. His balls tightened as he felt her walls flutter around him. He bit down on her neck as she clenched around him like a vice and a flood of wetness coated his shaft. Kim screamed at the blend of pain and pleasure, a second orgasm slamming into her. Tommy jerked, exploding deep inside her, his climax slamming into him like a freight train, leaving him lightheaded. He collapsed against her panting for breath before rolling to his side so he didn't crush her.

They laid there in silence catching their breath, arms and legs still entangled. Kim moaned pleasurably and reached up, touching the bite mark on her neck. She hissed softly at the tenderness.

Tommy pressed a kiss to the angry looking mark. "Sorry. Did I do it too hard?"

Kim shook her head. "No." She grinned at him. "I almost forgot you like to bite."

Tommy smirked. "Only with you."

She reached up and caressed his face, kissing him softly. Tommy pulled back after a moment and moved back on top of her, pillowing his head on her chest. She ran her fingers through his hair as he lazily sucked a nipple into his mouth. They would rest for a little while, but the night was far from over.

…..

Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

The Secrets That We Keep

Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

….

"I was wrong." Tommy grunted as he struggled to zip the suitcase. "I said you'd probably need 3 suitcases to hold all the stuff you'd buy. You needed 5."

Kim giggled prettily from her place perched on the end of the bed. "Hey mister, not all of it's for me."

Tommy looked up at her and grinned, thinking of the tiny wisps of lacy Italian lingerie that had been carefully packed away in one of the other suitcases. Kim had one in each of his Ranger colors plus pink.

Kim sighed and pouted slightly. "I don't wanna go back yet."

Tommy got up from his spot on the floor and sat next to her on the bed, pulling her into his arms. "Neither do I, Beautiful. But we can't hide from the real world forever. We can come back in a few years if you want." He said, dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

"I definitely want. Italy is amazing. I can't wait to print all the pictures we took. And Aisha and Trini are going to flip over those cute blouses I got for them!" Kim's smile faded as thoughts of the original yellow led to thoughts of her fiancée. Or Ex-fiancée now.

Tommy, sensing her shift in mood, pulled back to look at her. "Hey, none of that. We're still technically on our honeymoon. We'll deal with all that later. It'll be okay."

"I know." Kim said softly. "It's just… Jason was someone I trusted more than anymore. He's always been like my big brother. I'm sure I'll forgive him one day… but I don't think I'll ever trust him again."

"You're a better person than me, Kim. I don't know that I'll ever forgive Jason."

Kim sighed and pressed a kiss to her husband's lips. "Come on, we gotta go get checked out and get to the airport. No more sad thoughts today."

"Deal." Tommy grinned before deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth, indulging in the sweet taste he'd been without for so long. Pulling away before they got carried away, which had already happened twice, he pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go home Mrs. Oliver."

…

Tommy pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex and noticed Katherine's car immediately. Was she camping out at his house? Tommy rolled his eyes and got out of the car. He hadn't wanted to deal with Kat yet, but she was here so he might as well get it over with.

He walked into his apartment and the blond sprang up from her spot on his couch.

"Tommy! Oh my goodness, I was so worried! You just disappeared!" She went to hug him but he side stepped her coolly.

"Why are you here?" He asked not looking at her. He went to the hall closet and grabbed a large suitcase and some boxes he'd saved from when he first moved in.

"Where else would I be? You've been missing for almost 2 weeks!"

Tommy clenched his jaw. "I wasn't missing, Katherine. I'm pretty sure your buddy Jason told you where I was."

"The things Jason was saying… utterly ridiculous lies, obviously. He-he told me you were o-on your honeymoon. That somehow you got married! To Kimberly. It's insane really." Kat said shakily, forcing a laugh.

Tommy shook his head and looked at Katherine for the first time since he walked in. "No, Katherine. Actually, Jason wasn't lying. For once. I was in Italy with my wife. I still don't know what you're doing here."

He watched as all the color drained from her face. "T-Tommy I understand that you're angry at me but-"

"Angry?" Tommy interrupted incredulously. "No, Katherine. Angry isn't the word. I-I don't even know what the word is for what I'm feeling. You _stole_ nearly 5 years of my life from me, Katherine! I lost 5 years with Kimberly that I can never get back!"

"But you had me! We were happy! Happier than you could have ever been with a girlfriend clear across the country!"

"No one could have made me happier than I was with Kimberly! I would have rather waited for her to get done with the Olympics than lose her! You lied! You destroyed my relationship with Kimberly for your own selfish fucking reasons. You betrayed me! You betrayed Kimberly. She was the only reason you were a Ranger in the first place! She was the only reason you were even friends with any of us! And you know what? The only person you ended up hurting in the end was yourself. I have _never_ loved you more than Kim. I never would."

Tommy took a deep breath, fighting down the urge to punch something. "You know what's funny, Katherine? You made such a big deal about how guilty you felt for the things you did under Rita's control, but you're just as much of an evil bitch now as you ever were under her spell."

Katherine was near hysterics at Tommy's words. He'd scarcely ever raised his voice to her, and he'd certainly never cursed at her. And the way he looked at her now, with nothing but cold, cruel, hatred in his eyes made her want to curl up and die.

"I'm sorry I lied. I am. But can't you understand why I had to? I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you. I knew in my heart we belonged together, I just needed you to give me a chance. But you were with _her_. I had to do something! And look at us, Tommy. Look how far we've come. We were getting married. We love each other. I know you're upset with me right now and I understand that but deep down you know we're meant to be." Kat said, her eyes pleading with him to understand, to take back his cruel words.

"I've been in love with Kimberly since I was 15, Katherine. _Kim and I_ fell in love at first sight, not you and me. Had you not sabotaged my relationship with Kim, I never would've looked twice at you, and I mean that. And it makes me sick to my stomach that I ever did. I will never forgive you for what you did. But it doesn't matter anymore. Kimberly and I ended up the where we were meant to be." With that, Tommy turned back to the boxes he was assembling.

"Tommy…"

"Get out." He began moving around his living room, packing his things.

"W-What are you doing?" Kat asked watching him in confusion.

"Packing. And I'm pretty sure I just told you to leave."

"Packing?"

Tommy shot her a look that clearly said he thought she was stupid. "Yes. That's generally what one does when they're moving." He said slowly as if he was talking to a small child. "Kim and I agreed it's better if we live at her place since I'm going to be away on my internship for a few months anyway."

"You-you're serious. You married her…" Kat whispered. "I thought you only said that because you were angry."

Tommy shook his head and lifted his left hand, showing her the gold band. "It's over, Kat. Never should have happened to begin with. I married the love of my life, and we're putting what you and Jason did behind us. Now I want you to leave, and I never want to see your face again."

There was a finality to his voice that broke something inside Katherine. There was truly nothing she could say. She'd been so sure she'd done the right thing, so sure that she could make Tommy happy enough to make up for the pain she'd caused him. But now she realized she never should have tried to have a relationship based on a lie. For all she knew, he and Kimberly might have broken up on their own and she might have gotten her chance without having to plot and scheme. But she'd never know.

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. There was no point. She turned and silently left the apartment she'd planned on sharing with him. She was heartbroken and had no one to blame but herself.

…

Look guys, I'm sorry. I meant to do more with their honeymoon but that just did NOT want to get written. So instead I gave you Kat-flavored drama. And it's not over yet. Kat's not giving up without a fight.


End file.
